When there's a triumph, there's a tragedy
by Starlight Glimmer
Summary: Sirius reflects on the one Halloween night, when he lost his best friend.


When there's a triumph, there's a tragedy

**Author's Note: Please review and I hope you like it. In J.K Rowling's universe. Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Not now, and probably not ever.**

The feeling of uneasiness had long ago settled in the very core of Sirius's soul, but this night the feeling was aroused, more strong than ever before. Fear seeped in Sirius's bones, and he_ knew _something was wrong, right from the dawn of this day. He had to check. But then, wasn't he the one that said he trusted Peter with his life. No... NO! Nothing will happen to James and Lily. And little Harry, unaware of the dangers. Nothing could possibly harm this innocent family. But… it was war, and it will not do to not be cautious. Maybe… A check on Peter won't harm, would it? Shakily, Sirius flew a handful of floo powder in and yelled; "Wilkshire Ave, Everdeen!"

"Peter. Peter. Peter! PETER!" Sirius frantically yelled. "Where are you Peter?!" He rushed in and out the rooms, but Peter could not be found. 'Unless he was taken.' The part of his brain noted. 'But no. There was no sign of a struggle, no sign of anything.' "Peter… you… traitor…" Sirius brokenly said. "SERVANT OF THE DARK LORD! HOW COULD YOU PETER! WE WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS! James-" He yelled, before registering what this meant. "No… no… James, Lily!" If Peter had ratted them out, then the Dark Lor- Voldemort will be there any time soon. Sirius's mind was in a whirl of panic and confusion until an answer presented itself: The motorbike. He ran back into the floo and grabbed his trusted motorbike. "Come on! Hurry up!" Sirius urged. Each second could mean life or death for his best friend's family. Finally, in what took too long in Sirius's opinion, the engine roared to life and he made way to Godric's Hollow. When Sirius came close to Godric's Hollow, he felt it, the wrongness, the doom and even without his canine smell, he smelt _death_. "No… No…" Sirius ran to the smouldering ruin that used to be his best friend's house and he entered, his entire figure shaking.

"JAMES! LILY! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES…" Sirius's voice entirely failed him as he saw someone lying spread-eagled on the corridor, or what was left of it anyway. That was, as he stepped closer, James. No…no…. Pure shock. Then… anguish. "No! No! James! Wake up! Wake up James! Please! James! It's not funny James! Wake up! Wake up! JAMES!" Sirius cried uselessly, because where James was right now, was not here, and all that was left was his body, and he could not hear Sirius's inhuman howl of anguish, nor his frantic shaking of James, vainly trying to wake him up from an endless sleep. "I'm so so so sorry James. I-i… should have been your secret keeper… I should have…. I was a coward… I was a coward James…. Please…. Wake up…. It was Peter…. That rat…. It was Peter, James, it wasn't me!... It's not fair, James! Please…. Don't be dead… I'll do anything! Anything, James! I'm sorry for everything! James! James! James…NO! Why? Why?! Why did it have to be you James! Wake up James, you have the woman you always wanted here, you have Harry! Harry, James! Lily, James! There's so much for you… Harry…. Lily. Oh Merlin, Lily!" Sirius wailed, his first tears in years leaking and sliding off his cheek as he realised that James, oh James, that he will never hear his voice again, see his hazel eyes dancing in joy, that he could never see him again. Sirius's mind had finally registered that James, his best mate, was dead_, dead_, and never, ever, coming back. He had to check on Lily, on Harry though Sirius was not sure that he could handle more certain losses, could handle the pain of loss. "I'm so sorry James." Sirius mumbled, for the last time. His hand gently closed his friend's eyes and he stumbled up the stairs. Harry's nursery's door was open, and Sirius felt sick for what he would find in there. The first thing he noticed was Lily and when his mind had cleared out a bit he noticed that someone else, besides Voldemort, had been here before him. But none of that mattered, not when Lily was dead, when the feisty, brilliant, energy-filled woman was dead, joining his husband in the world above. Her bright green eyes will never be alight again. Sirius cried for Lily, he cried until he had no tears left, and shouted his pain, his grief, for the whole world to hear. Lily, James, no one will really know them now; they will fade into history like all the countless others. They will become nothing but memories and photographs, but they were much much more. "I'm sorry Lily, I could have stopped this, I could have.. I'm sorry Lily! I'm sorry! Lily… I should… have…. Listened… to you about… Pe-peter… i… shouldn't have suspected… Re-m-us! I'm so sorry…" Sirius choked on the last word, Remus, sweet Remus, how could have he ever suspected him! In the end, it was just the bigotry; he was like all the others, so prejudiced… But there was still one more person to see… Harry. Harry. His pride and joy, perhaps even coming close to J-james. Sirius peered over the crib, fully expecting to see lifeless eyes staring back at him but instead… the vibrant green, full of life, LIFE, stared back at him. It was impossible, absolutely absurd, but it was Harry, and he was alive, against all odds. It was more than he could have wished for. Gently, Sirius lifted Harry into his arms and carried him down the broken stairs. Harry, looked like he knew what was going on, the deep sadness in his eyes ached Sirius, but Harry did not cry. Instead, he stared up and the starry clear sky and Sirius thought how wrong it was, to have such good weather on such a horrible night. Abruptly a babyish voice interrupted his thoughts; "Sirius." Anytime, when Lily and James were still around, Sirius would have danced for joy, since it was the first time Harry had ever correctly said his name, but now it just triggered a feeling a grief, a reminder that Harry's innocence was gone. Sirius tenderly brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead, and it was then he noticed the lightning scar that was adorned on his godson's forehead. Before he was given any time to think about it Hagrid was there.

Oh, he had pleaded; "Hagrid, Harry's my godson, let me take him. Please, Hagrid." But Hagrid had stood strong, and offering a few words of comfort he had took Harry with him. "Hagrid. Make sure Harry's safe. And happy. Please." Sirius had pleaded, and Hagrid nodded, a few fat tears leaking out of his eyes. He had let Hagrid take the motorbike and when they were gone, Sirius felt nothing but a terrible feel of loss but then it was replaced by pure fury. He will hunt down Peter, the BASTARD. He will. Later on, the whole of the Wizarding World was celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord, but Sirius just thought;

_When there's a triumph, there's a tragedy._

**Hope you liked it. Pls review. **


End file.
